Hilarious Tragedy
by Middle Finger Solute
Summary: BxLight,LxLight.AU.Light just got over the mishap with B, but will his brother's sudden appearance bring him back to Beyond once and for all? Not likely, especially when you take in to consideration the flirting and the compliments on his "nice ass".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! I totally forgot about this account…yeah. So you can guess and use your common sense to see that I haven't written in A LONG TIME. Please, this would be my third fan fic but I deleted everything; all my stories, favs, and alerts. The meaning of this is so I could start anew but apparently I kind of…forgot to? That's my only excuse and a pretty lame one at that. Anyways, please review. Technically this is my first fic so I would really like your input on this PREFACE. I would also like to inform all of you that I'm a quick updater, have plot, and just restarted so pardon me if this is rustic.**

**Disclaimer: Uh. No shit. I'm writing **_**fan fiction**_** for a reason… cause I'm sure as hell I don't own this.**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason (in later chapters duh), HAS PLOT (isn't PWP), AU, OOC (a lot…), Lemons/Limes, Pedophilia (only mentioned), and YAOI. :P **

**ENJOY! ****R&R PLEASE!**

**Preface:**

**Bittersweet Memories**

Almost everyone thinks I'm insane, diabolical, revolting or gay. I mean, they treat me like I'm some sort of worthless piece of trash they found lying on the side of the road. I can't believe I used to be my father's legacy, my mother's little boy. He was proud of me. She was happy. But the jubilation in my life seems to have permanently torn itself away from me. I fell like I'm against the whole planet, me against the bitter cold world that doesn't like giving out second chances to thirteen year old boys that lacks innocence.

How did everything fall apart? The answer is a man named Beyond Birthday. If you put one and two together like how we spent every conscious and unconscious second together, or the fact that he was a bit too old, being seventeen and all, to be hanging out with a thirteen year old boy for such long periods of times. With no one around, leaving others to questions with some very… provocative answers because he wasn't my babysitter at all. Quite the opposite really, we were lovers.

How it started? I guess it was when I was a child. Ever since I could remember we would always play board games together; chess, checkers, and our favorite was monopoly. But, no one questioned back then why such a young boy was with a boy that was a "big kid" since I was five and he was ten. Especially when you take in to consideration the fact that I was always exceedingly more mature than the other children my age. This had been the case with both of us all our lives; exceeding the norm in looks, maturity, and knowledge.

But, all in all, I think our romantic relationship began when it was my ninth birthday. He had given me many strange looks that started since about a month prior to that particular birthday and we spoke a lot less back then. He had also been ignoring me or avoiding long conversations. He also denied every invitation I gave him to come over.

Beyond had been my only friend. No matter how much I tried to interact with the children my age it just didn't work out. They didn't understand what I was saying and they kept calling me a nerd. It hurt a little but it was a lot more annoying to deal with kids. I wanted to see Beyond's all knowing smirk, bright red eyes and his crazy raven hair.

Well, that whole particular month passed like that every day until my birthday. My mother insisted on having a party, fully knowing I didn't get along with any kids I knew except for the fourteen year old "big kid" that lived across the street from us, Beyond Birthday.

My parents had never taken a liking to Beyond; his obnoxious attitude with elders won him a lot of disfavors, the way he carried himself in all black with hints of red made many think he was some sort of vandal, and the way he seemed to treat me like a treasure made a lot of people disturbed at the sudden change in persona. Particularly, my parents because of my mother's protective nature and my father's "Police Instinct".

I told my mother to cancel the party because I just wasn't in the mood to deal with any of those closed minded good for nothings. And that they were annoying. She gaped at me as I slammed the door in her face.

I breathed in and closed my eyes before I turned, my back to the door, sliding to the floor in exhaustion and irritation. As I heard footsteps that lead away from my room and a door slam I sighed and opened my eyes… to find Beyond on my bed, laid out on his back instead of his regular crouch position. That never happened.

"Happy birthday Light, I got you three presents this year. Come," he sat back up in a regular position of sitting that every other human used on regular basis and patted the area next to him. I sat down and looked at my present forgetting all our problems that we had in the past month. Just forgetting them completely and focusing on how he was looking at me. It was one of admiration and love. I didn't understand back then what it was but I liked how he looked at me and smiled at me. He looked so beautiful and happy. We looked at each other like that for an unprecedented amount of time before he looked away and gave me an oval shaped box lined in red velvet.

"Go ahead, open it," he encouraged. With a snapping noise, the box opened and revealed a beautiful silver charm bracelet with a gothic font styled letter B hanging off of one of the ringlets. It was encrusted with black and white diamonds all over it. But, then I felt guilty, "Oh my god. How much did this cost? Wow, umm I think this will take a long time to pay back so-""No. don't pay me back," he cut me off. "Whatever you say, B. So, one present down two to go Beyond," he laughed, it sounded like heaven's choir. "My second gift has already been delivered. I gave up crouching because it's one of your pet peeves. Happy birthday Light," I gaped at him. "Wow, really?" "Yes really. Does Light want to know what the third and final present is?" he smirked knowingly at my curiosity. I nodded curtly, "Then close your eyes." I did as I was told. I couldn't see anything as he took my hand and held it in his lovingly. I grasped his hand in return. Feeling cold lips upon my cheek frightened me, making me jump but I didn't ask him to stop as he kissed my jaw-line with a smile on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to know what the third present is?" Without a second thought or any reluctance, I answered him, "Yes… kiss me Beyond." I gave him permission, consent, approbation. And he took it. His lips met mine and it gave me a feeling of belonging. Consciously, I kissed back with the same amount of force as he had and the same smile he wore on his face. He stopped the kiss quite abruptly as I opened my eyes, I saw why.

There, at the door, stood my mother in disgust and utter shock. Her mouth was as wide as it could possibly be and a hand was clasped in front of it. The brown eyes upon her slightly aged face where quite near popping out of their sockets.

Damn was I in trouble or what? I still remember that day as if it were yesterday. Seriously, the woman almost smacked me across the face. If it wasn't for B I would've had the red mark that he had across his face for weeks on end. He took a hit for me. And that was definitely _not _the last time either.

For some reason, she didn't tell dad that day. Thank god. If he would've found out that our relationship had gone on for much longer than he initially thought, I'm almost one-hundred percent positive that he would've had a heart attack. Truly, I think the reason why my mother never said a word about that day is because she was wickedly frightened by my father. To a point where it was an extreme, I would say. I know he would have started to bellow at her like she was some kind of defenseless creature, which she was, and blame her for the whole deal. I would be horrified of him too if it wasn't for B who taught me to fear no one, trust few and fool many. This was sick logic that was, all be it depressing, true.

Did that make me proud? Of course it did! Had to be or else I would feel some sense of shame. And I must admit, I am a bit too proud of myself. Well, not my reputation but my appearance is _very _attractive. I knew that most people were disgusted by pedophiles but that wasn't the case for us. I believed he was as deeply in love as I."You are so alluring Light." B said it himself one too many times over the years while Sayu and the parents just oh so conveniently happened to be out of the house and he "slept over". Ah, the Good Old Days. But, that era as seized to exist, since my father _finally _started to notice some "seriously drastic changes" in his "little boy". More like: "I finally got more time off due to the fucked up economic system so I have to be home. Whoa! Why is Light wearing all black now and hanging out with Beyond Birthday? Weird…he's like seventeen…" and that's when he started restricting me a lot on the way I dressed. I must admit I was trying to copy B's style because it suited him so perfectly…

Every birthday, until I was thirteen, it was the same exchange; he would add a new charm to my bracelet, we hung out at my house or on the doorsteps of the orphanage he lived in and we just talked or kissed. He was an orphan with no recollection of his parents and he didn't even know if that was his real name. Once, he told me that he was or might be English and that apparently he had a brother back in England but he didn't know where to start looking… or even the guy's name. Surprisingly, his so called "brother" had given him a bottomless bank account when he turned sixteen and that he wrote him a letter. Apparently, this man is loaded and was wondering if he could take Beyond in or if they could meet up or something. He was ecstatic and he couldn't wait to meet Lawliet.

I tried to be excited for him but we had been together since I was nine and I had no idea what to do. I thought he would leave me forever but he promised me that he loved me and that everything was going to be okay by loading me with clothes, many fancy things and such. I was blinded by money and his great acting and deliciously wondrous tongue many times over to realize that the fuck-face I had fallen head over heals for was cheating on me. And then he left me to be with his brother and paramour in England! Well, that was before he took my virginity with him…

**AN: Again just preface and chapters will be longer than four pages. I hate it when people do that…unless it's a preface. Also, I have no idea how to do a line **


	2. Chapter 2: Lookalike

**AN: Forgive me! I had my computer and everything taken away from me… for a very long time… it was completely horrible. That is the last time I will ever sneak out of my house. Seriously, don't try it. It is not worth it. Here is the second installment to my story and I hope you enjoy it. Please give me tips, any sort of advice you have for me on my way of writing or just leave a review about how you like my story. Fav or alert. Thank you for those who reviewed and I am about to check those out but I wanted to finish this up real soon. Thanks and read away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Duh. **

**Warning: Extreme AU. Talks about gay relations. Yada Yada.**

**Chapter one:**

**Look-a-like**

The day after Beyond left was most definitely the worst day of my life.

First of all, sex with Beyond was…awkward to say the least. He didn't exactly know what he was doing or what was crossing the line and staying in the safe zone when doing the nasty with a thirteen-year-old. Even afterward we were just cuddling tensely because of the tentative silence that didn't seem to fit the situation and it wasn't a very comfortable place to be in.

It felt wrong.

And the next morning he was gone. I still cry at night about that. All the things he did to me now look more sick than loving. And the warm, crimson eyes just look devilish and the wrongness of our relationship controlled all my thoughts that following morning.

He left me a note on my windowsill which my mother had found before I even woke up due to the back pain of that night's…activities.

I still have the degrading piece of shit that is a poor excuse of a good-bye letter. It's has so many folding marks because of all the times I have opened, closed, and read it. Hell, I even have it memorized too.

_Dear Light,_

_ I'm sorry but I was just using you. Quite frankly, I never felt much for you at all. You are like the rest of them. You are utterly clueless, but attractive no less. By god, you do hold that weapon in your arsenal dear. It was a ball hanging with you but I must insist that you are one of the most brilliant minds I have had the pleasure of fucking up. You know, I thought you would be a better screw than you were last night but even I am wrong sometimes. Well, I hope this letter shatters your fantasies, falters your hope, and make you feel like the worthless piece of shit that you are._

_With no love at all,_

_ Beyond Birthday._

_P.S- I have been cheating on you with someone who will always outsmart you at anything you ever do, try, or succeed in._

Of course, he did it on purpose, knowing that my dad would have to turn it in shamefully to his own department of investigation, which means that everyone my dad worked with would know I dated a seventeen year old with a really fucked up sense of humor and that he had just used me like a dirty dishrag and left as if it were nothing at all…

Finally, after two years, twenty-four disturbing family therapy sessions, and a mildly stalker like friendship later, I got over it. I got over Beyond Birthday. But, I will never be able to forget him, of course. His ruffled raven hair, devilish red eyes, sinfully pale skin, cryptic smiles that never showed teeth, spidery hands that roamed through innocent places… okay I'm not over it but I can deal with the fact that I will never have the pleasure or displeasure of being near him ever again. I honestly still don't know if that is a curse or a blessing, even if I am fifth-teen now. I still miss him.

Even if he used me, abused of my body, my mind…his company was worth it. That little voice in the back of my head comes and contradicts me all over again by saying: _Really, is that what you really want? I doubt it. _I guess I'm just lonely…God I'm so pathetic.

_Yes, you are._ "Shut up…just shut up," I whispered aloud to myself while in my room thinking if I should reply to the text Misa sent me:

**From Misa-MisaLighto:**

**_Light! Hey boy. Listen, I think u shd get out of ur room, just this once. Plz? Me and Mikami r so worried about u Lightbulb. Besides we nvr ask u to come out with us. Just 2nite kay? If u r up 4 it txt me or Teru-chan! ;D_**

Sighing to myself, the idea actual didn't sound so unappealing. A smirk settled itself on my lips as I replied to Amane Misa's text:

**From LightoMisa-Misa:**

**_Fine, I believe the night shall be more entertaining if I joined you this fine Saturday night for another Goth-club? Where to?_**

After I reluctantly sent the message with no grammar errors like most conforming teenagers, I got and instant reply, not even ten seconds after I sent it. Opening the message while lazily spread out on my bed, I read it aloud, intrigued:

**From Misa-MisaLighto:**

**_Bingo about the Goth theme but no club and it is a surprise. Ull find out soon wat I mean. Get ready in 15 min we will pick ya up so hurry! . OH AND LOOK HOT!_**

Great, now what am I supposed to do? Sighing once more, I got up and walked sluggishly toward my dark oak closet doors, opening it and trying to find something in the sea of black, grey, and various other dark colors.

How bought one of my leather jackets, red contacts, and my nails are already painted black so I'm good. Uh, some dark grey t-shirt should be fine and I'll top it off with black boots and midnight blue skinny-jeans with chains? Yeah that's good. Done and done.

I heard the stupid ringtone of Koi no Mega Lover by Maximum the Hormone that Misa set as her ringtone. I was heading out of my room and down the stairs and most of the photos that hung on the walls of my home was of the family, former and current pets, and awards. The typical décor, just like any other upper middle class home. The amount of home décor was not out of the ordinary. Everything was simple, plain, normal…boring. It sickens me.

I left the lonely house that didn't have any inhabitants at the moment; Sayu was at a sleep over with her friends and Mom was out with Dad on a good old date to the movies and some dinner afterward. I'll just leave a note to tell them I am going to Misa's and sleeping over. Besides, it's not like they'll mind and if they do then that's just too bad.

Picking the phone up on the last ring of this intolerable song wasn't the best idea but I answered it anyway before it went to my voicemail. "Are you here yet?" "Wow! So you actually picked up the phone, eh? Don't be a brat. And it's hello first. I thought you knew more about phone educate than me pretty boy."

Amane Misa. Gothic Lolita, model, rich, famous, blindingly beautiful, and is probably the most abnormal person I have ever met. Reasons why? She automatically knew I was gay when we met briefly after one of my therapy sessions with my family, stalked me day and night until I would admit it to her, and forced me to tutor her in practically all her classes even though she's three years older than me. Afterward, she told me that in exchange for tutoring her, she could make me become a model. I turned her down on the first shot and she told me it was alright because we would still be best friends. At the time, I could barely stand the girl so I was a bit freaked out.

Slowly, I began to appreciate her presence and realized she had an appropriate amount of intellect after I tutored her and we began to engage in normal conversations, thus becoming friends since we both had many things in common.

For example, we both devoted ourselves to self-exploration and enjoyed the same musical tastes and clothing style, though mine was far less…provocative.

"Yes. Sorry. Anyways, is Teru coming because I don't want him to ditch you again," I said protectively, hoping he was there to listen. "Okay. When will you let it go? It was an accident, they happen to everyone. Besides, it was just a one time," replied Teru. "One time too many, you seriously have no idea how _awkward_ that was for me. Imagine yourself sitting in a room with three guys. All of them are flirting with each other while you are the freaking third wheel."

Misa and Teru would set up blind dates for me, since they always told me I was moping and that I looked too lonely for my age. In this situation, Teru had an emergency at his work in which he had to cancel the date with us and she was basically their sitting awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Plus, the guys were too creepy and kept flirting with me and whispering things that were too dirty to be discussed in public. I was thoroughly embarrassed.

Misa made it sound much worse than it actually was with her slightly sulked tone but I have to admit, that does sound extremely uncomfortable. Well, in a girl's perspective, I guess it would be a horrendous situation if you were on a triple date with all gay guys and your date wasn't even there in the first place.

Okay that_ is_ pretty twisted.

"Sorry dear, it won't happen again. I promise. Anyway, we are down the street and you are wasting her minutes so we'll see you soon, Lighto."

Teru hung up with a slight business like tone ringing in his voice. He was a lawyer so I guess he had a right to sound so emotionless. How did he ever end up with Misa again?

I guess opposites do attract.

Mikami Teru's vehicle of choice was the black Ford Mustang that came squealing to a stop on my front yard, almost ruining my mother's excruciatingly-painful-to-get-weed-free garden. Speeding was one of his many qualities and, unfortunately, this one was found fairly attractive to Misa's observations.

And from my observations he was quite the mystery man. I deem him attractive enough for Misa even though he is twenty-four and Misa is eighteen. They are a really good match for each other even if he comes off to me as an enigmatic lawyer that acts stoic to most things but is secretly very lonely. It made me laugh a bit that he's Goth, though. I mean it would fit his personal profile but since he is a grown man I would've believed that he would see the subculture as idiotic and reckless. Oh well. He is fairly taller than me and Misa, thick and luscious black hair that is well taken care of and has a healthy shine to it when in formidable lighting. Although he's a big-time prick to everyone but thankfully he treats Misa like the queen she should be.

Said up and coming model came out of the two-door car like she owned the street that she placed her black heeled combat boots on, which made her the same height as me. Glossy lips smiled at me, obviously checking my outfit. The blonde made me turn and strut down the drive way while her boyfriend tried holding in a laugh as he got out of the car to join Misa and I.

"I see you gave him a thumbs up," said the raven haired lawyer with his dark eyes gleaming as he looked upon the only girl in the world that could make him feel. "Of course I am! What else would I be doing?"

The two held each other under the full moon on my driveway, completely forgetting about my presence. Sighing, I hopped into the backseat of the Mustang and waited for them to stop being so romantic.

I hate it when I see them so happy.

It makes me jealous.

I want to be in love again…

"Okay guys. Stop with the jokes and just tell me where we are. Seriously, this is not funny. At all."

I was beyond being pissed. I was terrified, lost, and really confused.

Basically, after they stopped being sappy, Teru strangled me while Misa tied both my hands and feet, plus they put a blind fold on me! They are mad I tell you! Who in their right mind does this for some sort of entertainment other than psychopaths and serial killers?

"Don't worry Light. We're almost there so there's no need to stress out."

Her silky smooth tone and otherwise normal speech was ticking me off. This is a real_ sick _joke.

I heard the snickers of the couple as we came to a sudden halt because I slammed onto the floor due to the inertia and because of that dumbass driver _Mikami Teru. _

"Take the binds off." The deeper voice, coming from my left, let me know that he slammed the door and had left the job of untying me to the green eyed Goth.

I felt movement next to me and then by my feet, on hands, and afterwards near my eyes. After all my restrictions were off, I gave the Japanese girl and icy cold glare and lifted myself up and out of the car. "I honestly find your idea of a good time unsettling and very disturbing. Do you mind not talking to me or bothering me with any of your mindless games? Thanks."

"Oh don't be a tight ass. We'll get your little problem fixed tonight, okay?" unaffected by the glare or the chilling tone in my voice, she directed me to where Teru was standing, waiting for our arrival.

Now realizing that he and Misa were matching, I felt bit like the third wheel. He was handsome in his black dress shirt with a couple buttons on the top loose, revealing the beginnings of a taut, alabaster chest. Loose black dress pants went well with the top and his black shoes. He looked like he was going to a funeral. Misa was wearing her usual glittering black corset that was made entirely of lace. The mini-skirt was a tutu fashion that was some-what see through because of the fabric that was used and it showed her long tan legs off very well. Her make-up was a dark silver eye shadow that was almost the same tone of Teru's platinum colored eyes.

My jealously was at an all time high tonight and I could barley hold it back; the urge to rip their throats out. I want to be happy, to be in love. _I want to be wanted._

Slowly repressing the feeling, we walked up to the establishment that actually had its opening night yesterday. I had heard of it; it was one of the first pubs I have ever heard of being built for Goths and other subcultures that were like them. It was called Darker Children. It was also a restaurant but not a club or anything special like that.

When we reached the doors, Misa pulled me over as Teru went over to talk to a group of people that were inside. "Look Light, we got you another blind date. You'll be taking the tall raven. His name is Lawliet and he is just your type. Seriously, form what you described of Beyond to me…they look _a lot _alike." Her voice was too hopeful and I could barely hear it over the scream-o that was playing. "Misa, there is a lot of tall brunet and pail skinned guys in this world. Besides, I highly doubt he will have red eyes or order jam with bread as a side dish."

I pushed past her and crossed the velvet rope and tall tinted glass door that was opened for me with the approving eye of the bouncers. I took a look inside to be met with the misfits of a disturbed society.

Outcasts, loners, freaks, they were all in here.

Looking around the crowded and loud hall to find a tall black-clad lawyer, I successfully located him across from me in the bar section with a blonde and a red head.

I strutted to them and put on my charming smile. First impressions last a life time. Unluckily, some moron wasn't looking while he decided to make a mad dash to nowhere and accidently came across my path, knocking me off my feet. We both headed downward because of gravity's gratifying powers and met the solid floor with pain. After recuperating and opening my eyes to see who toppled me to the floor so suddenly, I almost, _almost _felt my breath rip out of my lungs.

He looked like_ him._ Like _that _man. The skin, hair, lips. Oh god.

It's Beyond Birthday.


	3. Chapter 3 Coincidence

**AN: Finally got this posted but this story it's only been almost a month… well whatever.**

**Warnings: Misa is smart in this fic and not obsessed with Light but she's a bitch man. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this.**

**Chapter Two: **

**Coincidence **

Maybe, if I hadn't started screaming and running around the restaurant, they wouldn't have kicked us out. This is the worst first impression I have ever made in my entire life.

I was practically convulsing on the inside of how much he resembled B. In all seriousness, it almost made me literally shit in my pants. So that about sums up how thoroughly shocked I was to see a face that looked almost identical to his.

_Two years…_

NO. Don't get sidetracked.

The bouncers had a difficult time locating the idiot that chased me after I shoved him off and went on my wild dash. Wild dash to no exact coordinates or any relative location, just a psychotic sprint while screaming in bloody murder and just happening to be in a fine establishment that we, including my friends and the others, were never allowed to step foot in again. They even took our pictures as to take extra precaution.

Then, after all of us being questioned by the bouncer I had to give an explanation of why I began running away from the man that toppled me. I told them it was because he looked a lot like a deranged ex boyfriend so my first instinct was to run, which wasn't actually a complete lie. We _finally_ left Darker Children with a very serious warning about contacting the police if we ever even stepped one foot on their property line, which was far too clear for us.

Exhausted, embarrassed and confused, we left Darker Children in a huddled group including my pursuer, the blonde and red head that were previously waiting by Teru's side, and both of my fellow friends. We walked in a tense silence that wasn't improving anything and I could feel glares on both my 'date' and I for the failed fun night out. This was clearly our fault and I did feel extremely guilty for ruining my friends' hard work in less than five minutes.

After we walked off of the property I felt a furious tug on my jacket's leather sleeve, pulling me to the left where I saw Misa's hand right before it smacked me across the face. A well earned slap, I believe.

Teru pulled her back before another could be delivered to my face and I secretly thanked him but also wished that the angry smack could be repeated. If only, then, I could learn to wake up from my silly dreams of Beyond sweeping me away from my lonely life and look at the situation at hand. I smiled at the furious green eyed girl in front of me being held back by her lover that was seemingly wearing a stoic mask.

"Misa, calm down please. Slapping your best friend isn't going to solve anything, now is it?"

His deep voice was tight with control and she followed through with the advice given, even though she looked like she had enough killing intent to spare a life time in her eyes.

Slowly, Misa controlled herself as well into a cold intellectual stance and tone that looked threatening but I was already accustomed to it. This girl only played dumb. She was indeed brilliant.

"Every single time I drag you out of your house, you never seem to be able to enjoy the evening out. You don't know how angry it makes me when you sit there and just stare off into space, ignoring where we actually are. Look, if you want to get over him you have to interact with others. No matter the size of their intellect because I don't want you to be alone forever. You are just hurting yourself. And what you did just now! What the hell was that Light? I honestly need an explanation. We all need an explanation as to what exactly was the situation you just caused. Tell me right now."

She had so many gesticulations when she was crazy angry. It would have been comical if it was a different situation. But it wasn't now, was it?

"Wait…did he just say? Oh my god. What. The. Fuck. Is your name Light?"

The utterly shocked voice was actually trembling a bit. Since the beginning of the evening I had not really taken notice of the other males' appearances or how their voices sounded. I looked down at a very petite but somewhat muscular man that appeared to be a boy around Misa's age. He was blonde as well and had blue eyes that were on the brink of bulging out from his sockets because of his surprise. Even in the darkness of the night you could see he was wearing _a lot_ of leather and that his hair also gleamed similarly to Teru's. His mouth was agape, as if astounded by something, and then I heard a small gasp emit from the teen. The piercing on his tongue was also glittering in the night much like his leather. He was a great example of awe.

The red head from earlier came behind him and immediately resembled the stupefied look that they were now both wearing. His stunned turquoise eyes were uncovered by the goggles that hung from his neck and judging by the clothes he wore, he looked severely cold. His slightly shaggy hair resembled a rustic color or something like maroon. His mouth was also agape and had an unlit cigarette hanging from one corner of his mouth. He was half a head taller than the stunned blonde and more muscular than him as well.

"Now both of you know _why_ I pursued him through the restaurant. There is the explanation, if you even wanted one."

A very deep voice came from behind me and made me turn around swiftly to face it. He was a whole head taller than me. I had to look up and meet the similar facial structure, then the lips, the slight curve of his oh so resembling nose and then the eyes.

Pools of black and dark grey swirling together into one unnamable color, large pupils, and wide eyes filled with an unreadable emotion, hidden, secluded, and distant.

Nothing alike…

That wasn't Beyond's cynical gaze, the glare that clearly stated he wanted to set the world on fire and laugh at it while being devoured completely by the flames he set himself.

This wasn't Beyond Birthday.

"Lawliet Birthday, but most people just call me L. As you may have already concluded, I am indeed the brother of Beyond Birthday," he said cordially while holding out a rather large hand that resembled the color of regular copy paper. My God, he was awfully pale. He expects me to _actually_ shake his hand now does he? Just my luck…

"Yagami Light, but I guess we don't really need much introductions." I looked around nervously, while shaking his hand, hoping he would catch my drift because I still had no idea who his little entourage was. Getting the hint, he released my hand quite awkwardly and stepped back to introduce the two now slightly unsettled looking males.

"This here is Mail Jeevas, but most people just call him Matt," said L while forcibly grabbing the turquoise eyed stranger by the shoulder, who now had lit his cigarette and was giving me a one over glare/stare that creped me out. He shuttered visibly and turned away. He looked…embarrassed or was it ashamed? A mixture of both, I guess. Wait, he knows Beyond so could it be that he…that he knows?

No. That isn't possible.

"And this is Mihael Keehl, but most people just call him Mello. And yes, all of us do just happen to have nick names." L has an emotionless tone of voice. He seems like he needs to hide his real voice. He's afraid to stop the act of the awkward and unsociable person no one really gives two shits about because if he does end it, he won't have a clue on what to do when he'll get hurt. _Just like me. _

I guess I do read people too well.

Mello gave me the same treatment as the Matt guy. It made me feel like a worthless scrap of trash that even the homeless would look down upon.

But L, he said nothing. I quietly thanked him in my thoughts.

Moving to my friends and meeting the much expected looks of utter confusion, we all re-gathered into the tense silence that was bestowed upon us the same evening. Thankfully, the only female of the group offered an idea all of us were ready to agree on unanimously.

"Let's get out of this shabby joint for a nice cold beer. Does that sound like a good idea boys?"

Following Misa's good advice we told them the directions to our regular pub and said we'd meet up there.

The car ride was filled with confused tension in the atmosphere because both my friends were at a lost as to what to say or ask. Teru knew vaguely about the situation at hand, only knowing about a prior boyfriend that left me scarred mentally and I thanked whatever God up in the fucked-up sky that he didn't ask me why. As for Misa, she knew the whole scenario but was a bit confused about Matt and Mello knowing. She was just playing dumb again. I guess it brought her too much wholesome entertainment.

Any who, she thought that it was time to clear the air after all of us had taken our drinks and seats in a separate booth, away from most customers and it was left unheard and out of sight from most eyes and ears in the drinking establishment. We managed to squeeze three people on each side comfortably, but somehow L and I seemed to be stuck in the middle of both our companions. Before I could look away, I was caught up in that swirl of the deep, dark color of his eyes once more. It was the haunted type of enchanting.

I was morbidly_ fascinated._

Stunning me back to reality was the somewhat familiar voice of Mello, but now it lacked the trembling, thankfully. "-because if that was the case then I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." The voice didn't sound forgiving at all, slightly insulting actually. I heard small humph coming from Misa again and couldn't help but smile at the immature pout that cover the bottom half of her face. Her green eyes were practically glowering with malice at the other blonde, who now had a smug smirk planting itself firmly in place.

I couldn't hold back a snicker at the movement of Misa's hands were making as she went off on her regular rampage that the pitiful blue eyed boy was definitely not expecting. She really couldn't control her gesticulations today. Ah, she sure had an innumerable amount of faces. I guess that's why she's my best friend.

"God, I was only asking what you know about the situation! Do you not have any basic form of manners? Don't get all touchy on me because I don't need some bitch asking me shit when I already know it all!"

Whoa. That temper was truly unexpected. I had never seen blue eyes on fire like that. This is Mello pushed to the limit?

Interesting.

"Sorry about that. He has a bit of self control issues, obviously." L said pushing the petite man back into his seat while looking at me instead of Misa. "I think you meant to direct that apology over here," said Misa while snapping her fingers to draw L's attention.

Misa will be Misa.

I smiled apologetically at the awkward man as he sat down slowly; looking between Misa and me with a void and calculating stare as he took his seat.

"Are you two involved in a romantic relationship?" the uncommon wording of the sentence fazed Misa a bit but I merely thought the same thing over again.

This man is not Beyond Birthday.

"Nope, her romantic relations are with him," I said pointing at the man sitting next to me with his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. I knew he felt secluded form the conversation and that he didn't really care about what was going on. He seemed to zoom back into his surroundings and realized after a good five second that we were talking about him. He looked around to meet the familiar faces.

"Mikami-kun, you did not inform me of Misa-Misa being your current girlfriend," the odd wording didn't throw Teru off so that means he must already know L? It's possible.

"Ah, yes I forgot you were a fan. This whole night was Misa's idea after I showed her a picture of you in the newspaper telling her that your father is my boss. She wanted you to meet Light because…he is kind of-" "He digs tall, muscular men with kickass hair, like yourself. It's a pleasure Lawliet-san."

The girl who uttered the words was seriously about to be bitch slapped. I don't care if she's older than me, I don't care if she has a fucking cool and sexy boyfriend, and _I don't care_ that she has the ability to trick millions of eyes a day. I'm going to _fucking ki-_ "No the pleasure is all mine, Amane-kun and please just call me L. It makes me feel more comfortable," he said while shaking his hand with the one she offered. "It's always amazing to meet my fans in person and I would also feel more comfortable with you calling me Misa, if you don't mind."

L's impish smile was something to behold. Honestly it was a small miracle blooming right in front of me, so beautiful.

And yet again, for the third time that evening, I was staring into the abyss that never ceased to end. All the secret emotions that never showed were locked deep within those wide eyes. I wanted to uncover them all…

"Hello, earth to Light! Switch places with me so I can sit next to Teru."

Focusing back on reality, I got up without questioning the annoying model and sat facing the other blonde with an unpredictable temper. Mello stared at me for a couple of awkward seconds and then leaned into L's ear, whispering something quickly to the man before he came and switched seats with Mello. Mello began whispering to Matt, who hadn't spoken a word all night. The pair suddenly got up after their quiet conversation and left the pub without saying a single goodbye.

"Misa, Mikami-kun, could both of you please give Light and I a moment to discuss some important matters?"

"Sure. We'll be getting drinks and when you guys are done just come over to us," Teru replied while pointing to the bar section of the pub. Just as he was about to get up L grabbed his hand and said "That won't be necessary. This conversation is going to be a rather lengthy one so it may not coincide with your schedules. I will give Teru a call or it may even be appropriate to let Light stay over for the night. There are too many things to discuss."

The tone of voice was an all-serious-no-room-for-discussion-about-the-matter mode.

It was kind of scary actually.

Misa smirked at this as Teru helped her out of the booth as L awkwardly let go of his hand. "Light, you are going to stay over at Lawliet's so you guys can catch up. Teru, my uncle is in the sates again so you're staying with me tonight. L, you will drop Light off at my house at two p.m. Now, is everything cleared out? Yes? Good. See you tomorrow."

She walked away briskly and left the establishment before I could even raise a complaint. She was such a bitch. _I swear tomorrow I am going to kill her._

Sighing irritably, I gazed at L and gave him a questioning look. "What now?"

"Well, I guess you would ride home with me and just try to hear me out please. Besides, I wanted to clear some things out with you first."

We walked out of the respected drinking establishment. I was lead to something that somewhat surprised me.

He had a motorcycle.

"Have you never ridden a motorcycle Light?" he questioned curious as to why a fifteen year old boy didn't ride.

I was just illegally drinking and he expects me to ride motorcycles now? Who the fuck is this guy?

"What kind is it?" I asked. He didn't even have a helmet.

"Ducati Sport Classic, I got it right when it came out in 2009. It's pretty fast. It's a one-seat but I'm sure you can fit. Hold on to me, I don't want you suddenly flying onto the street."

He was dead serious.

_Fuck my life._

Hopping onto the cherry red Ducati behind L, I hesitantly grabbed his sides weekly before he jetted out of the pub without any warning what so ever. I had to latch onto the guy if I didn't want to roll onto the street and break my face. How fast is this thing going?

I popped my head over his shoulder to check the speedometer that was now pointing at eighty-five. What the fuck. This guy is insane.

Good thing the streets were empty at midnight.

The howling winds made it difficult to talk to the man so I didn't even bother with the idea. He could lose concentration and roll us both on the cursed street if I tried to commit to a conversation while the speedometer was steadily pointing past ninety.

Yeah. Not the best idea.

Minutes passed in the silence that could be provided as the howling winds caused by speeding went down. The silence was both tense and comforting for some odd reason. It was probably because he was hitting forty instead of ninety.

Looking at my surroundings, I realized that as we passed each street, the houses grew in size.

It was middle class, then upper middle class and somewhere around the beginnings of gated communities, were most of the aristocracy lived, he stopped.

His motorcycle stopped in front a very tall and wide black gate with shiny gold lettering. Even at that time of night, they could be seen because of their color. The words on the exaggerated gate said Kanto's Town and Country in fancy cursive lettering.

He typed in his code onto the post that had numbers and several buttons in various colors used for the inhabitants of the neighborhood. The gate opened after he pressed the green button and he sped into his community to locate his house.

After a couple of turns down some streets filled with luxurious homes, we began to go up a steep hill and stopped at the biggest house on the street.

It was resembled a miniature white house and it was also the house that laid atop of the hill, it was three floors tall, from what I could see, and had a beautiful garden at the entrance that was made up of lilies, lilacs, and other flowers that were violet and white. At the end of his driveway were two garages; one large garage and a smaller one next to it that I guess is where he would've stored his motorcycle. He left both of the garages closed and just parked on the pavement.

Turning off the motorcycle, he looked at me and spoke with deep concern etched on his face and it was obviously engraved in his voice.

"Tell me what he did to you."

It was too tense.

Not just the atmosphere, his posture, his overwhelming aura that was now scaring me after I partially explained to him with the upmost discomfort of the situation.

I told him the basics of what happened the night Beyond left me and you could see the stoic man slowly becoming more and more livid by the ticking of the clocks' red hand that was now audible because of the silence that was swallowing us both into awkward positions.

"I see. So it was not consensual, assuming you were barley thirteen at the time."

The way he spoke so coldly made me want to crawl into the darkest corner of the immense house and just stay there, wallowing for the rest of my life.

I sat petrified with an expensive teacup, too fancy for my likings, and looked around uncomfortably.

The kitchen was the size of my second floor and showed enough of L's wealth through the granite counters, fancy lighting fixtures, state of the art pans hanging from the hoisters provided by the oval shaped pendent light hanging above the beautiful island that was in the center of all the oak cabinets.

Even though he had high ceilings and I held the fancy china in my hand, I still felt far too tense and claustrophobic on the wooden stool that was obviously supposed to match the cabinets.

I waited for him to speak because the last statement he spoke still left me in shambles.

"Are you a virgin Light?"

The question was asked with such unneeded curiosity that I almost fell to the intricately tiled floors.

I looked down to the mosaics decorating the house's floors. I wrapped my leather jacket around me tightly.

"No…I am not a virgin."

It was void of emotion. Something to taunt him, just so he'll let me go home is all.

I stood from the stool, placed the tea cup out back on the granite counter, and tried to walk fast enough to the door without looking up. All hope vanished when I heard him step in front of me. The second time that night we seemed to run into each other.

It was getting annoying.

"Don't touch me," I whispered harshly before I pushed him out of my way toward the front door which was down the hall from the kitchen.

A tough pull on my leather sleeve made me fly backward into what felt like a wall but surprisingly was L himself.

"I'm sorry I just want to help you."

I laughed at the sympathetic tone.

"Don't try to get apathetic with me, okay? I thought I got through that insufferable shit when I was in therapy so I certainly don't need it from a stranger who I don't even want to get to know. Especially if he the guy's fucking brother! Or did you not think that through because obviously whatever sketchy scheme you're playing on me won't work. And don't even bother if you just want to apologize in place of your own brother who apparently is too much of a coward to do it himself."

The venom in my voice surprised me more than Lawliet but I didn't falter as I went off on the other man for all that his brother had done.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than to be-"

"If you plan on leaving, don't even bother. You do realize I can call the police and tell them you were intruding my property. Besides, you obviously have no idea where your relative location is at the moment so don't get all stubborn on me."

The triumphant smirk and cocked eyebrow were as much as a shock to me as my own venom was.

"Well, I am assuming you have had a rather strenuous day so I will provide you a room to relive you off your exhaustion."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle that was now a loud laughter, surrounding both of us and echoing off the walls and high ceilings of the huge house.

"Whenever I talk to you, it feels like I'm talking to a computer, man. Chill out."

Assuming he took that as an insult he just pouted instead of returning one like most of the people I know.

"Anyway, just stay on the couch until I have your room prepared. I will call you when I am finished."

He walked away in an odd way. His back bent forward, making him my height.

It was laughable.

"You look like you have scoliosis," I muttered to no one in particular as I threw myself on the luxurious black leather couch that was far too comfortable. Sinking my back into its soft and stress reliving cushions, I closed my eyes, falling into a very deep sleep.

**AN: Please review. Thanks if ya did in the last 2 chaps. BTW I do check everyone who reviews and I read some of their stories. I'm just saying. Get to know your readers. Sorry for the late update but I've been busy. Plus, in my country there is this thing called Pruebas Nacionales or National Tests. It's a real drag. Don't move to DR guys…R&R**


End file.
